kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JFHavoc
My talk page currently cannot hold more talk bubbles than it already has, so for the time being I would like for all users to refrain from using their talk bubbles and instead using text based messages and signing your posts with four tildes. My fake award Sea Salt Ice Cream and it will display your name. By the way, friendship cannot melt! xD}} Template Whenever you begin a new talk bubble you always add this to the line right? }}| }| Quick Question Thanks! I'll think of something! *grins* I won't cry happily anymore. XD Thanks again! Hey, thanks! Idea .}} to use it type }} I knew that, I just felt like adding template pages to the wiki was never really a big deal. --''James Havoc'' 20:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) talk bubble Could I please have a talk bubble? I tried to make one myself, but to me it's WAAAAAAAAY too confusing. DreambenderKing1 18:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. *'Character': Organization XIII Cloaked member *'Quote 1': "You will never find a heart without darkness. That is why you need the Light." *'Quote 2': "Find Kingdom Hearts and it's Creator." *'Color 1': Blue *'Color 2': Yellow Please and thank you, :DreambenderKing1 18:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) You already did... Metallix-117R 07:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) i'm trying to make one to but i don't know where to go can someone please help me?--No.i 03:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Want to be friends? you should be good now.}} Dude, you have to see this! part 2 It won't let me put it inside the talkbox for some reason. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V5z_NQmU78 KingdomKeyDarkside 07:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok to the IRC! hopefully the UMRP wont be there lol jk KingdomKeyDarkside 07:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's because the template limit for the page has been hit. Don't really know when that showed up, but there isn't a problem with your talk bubbles or JFHavoc's page, the same thing happened on ENX's page.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I honestly almost died watching those immediately after watching TheSpoonyOne's newest video. Shouldn't mix humors like that--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Who's thespoonyone? KingdomKeyDarkside 23:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey. I'm the new guy, FinalMix+. I was wondering if you could give me a guide to help me manage my user page. Just looking at everyone else's user pages seems confusing. Could you help me? Hey JFH, FinalMix+ here again. I'll just forget about the talk bubbles and user page stuff. I don't need it anyway. But thanks for the guide! Hey there Hey man. Can you help me with the text bubbles? XessEmperor 00:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) talk bubble issues hey, did you figure out the stuff about talk bubbles yet? KingdomKeyDarkside 04:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Apparently I've reached the max amount of talk bubbles that can be used on a page. I honestly don't understand. I've seen pages with way more talk bubbles than I've got. I don't want to archive my talk page every time this happens so for now we'll just have to go without our talk bubbles. =\ James Havoc 04:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) well, that sucks. to the IRC! *Triumphant music* KingdomKeyDarkside 04:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) See you there! James Havoc 04:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) where did you go? you left the IRC a second after I rejoined. and why am I one of the quotes on your user page? KingdomKeyDarkside 05:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) heyo! IRC?KingdomKeyDarkside 17:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Be there in a second. James Havoc 17:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! LegoAlchemist couldn't resize them for some reason and I don't know a thing about making talk bubbles, thanks again for resizing them! Super Landmaster 07:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem, any more problems and you can ask me. James Havoc 17:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) well well i'd like to know how to make one...XessEmperor 18:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the comment on my page! I'm a little lost and don't know anyone on here. D: So, how do you get those bubble things, and why does everyone have a similar picture? Is there a place where I can get one of those? Mrsaxel 19:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC)MrsAxel Re:Thanks Yeah, I just didn't know when you were going to be back, and I almost have an obsessive compulsive to help people, and I jump on any chance to make another talk bubble lol. I'm at 17 now! ps i put up the list of ORGXIII themes on my user page if you wanna see them agian. KingdomKeyDarkside 20:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I can't say an obsession with helping people is a bad thing. Lol Just remember, the people here aren't so impatient that if they don't get helped right away they'll go off and start vandalizing all the pages. xD P.S. I liked your choices for the Organization XII theme songs, good work. --''James Havoc'' 20:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i know that. but we don't know about SSC. He might start spamming more than the IRC. lol jk SSC you're awesome. KingdomKeyDarkside 20:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol! :P --''James Havoc'' 20:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Talk page problem Hey, to fix your little problem (enable talk bubbles) you need to archive your page. It's the only way I know how to fix it. --LegoAlchemist 20:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I figured that was the only way (other than not using talk bubbles), but I didn't wanna archive my talk page with so few topics. --''James Havoc'' 01:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hey! Hey, whats up? KingdomKeyDarkside 02:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Not much, but I'm insanely tired. I had a crazy weekend. How about you? --''James Havoc'' 02:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A busy weekend? WHat did ya do,by the way,I saw you took my quote and put it on your user page ^_^ Naruto195 06:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) dude... JFHavoc logged off half an hour ago...KingdomKeyDarkside 06:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I know,just responding to him Naruto195 06:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) @Naruto195: My two best friends slept over at my house and I don't think we fell asleep til' like... six or seven in the morning? Anyway, as you can imagine falling asleep when people should normally be waking up is not a good thing, but it is fun. :P Oh, and I yes I added your quote to my user page. I was just looking for a few quotes that made me laugh. (yours was one of them). --''James Havoc'' 19:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol nice,thanks. Friend over too,you sure must be busy Naruto195 03:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) hey! again Hey, what's up? why so busy? KingdomKeyDarkside 04:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Just a lot of stuff going on lately. Right now I have that up because I'm doing homework. (The reason I responded so fast is because you posted like 30 seconds before I decided to see if anyone left me a message on my talk page). Also, today was my mom's birthday so I was gone for a lot of today. What's up with you? --''James Havoc'' 04:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) lol not much. tell your mom that a friend from the wiki says happy birthday. look at this! I made that myself a while ago. I have an exam tomorrow, but it'll be a breeze. I'll probably be up till midnight or 1 am tonight, so 1 or 2 your time. KingdomKeyDarkside 04:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ps i just deleted the coding around something I said to be able to put that up. hope you don't mind. KingdomKeyDarkside 04:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty cool. I suddenly can't wait for my birthday. o.o What subject is your exam in? P.S. Ok, no problem. --''James Havoc'' 04:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) March 10th, i know. :). I also made it so anybody can use it, they just need to put their username after the coding. the major flaw of your sea salt ice cream box is that you were the only one who could use it. My exam is in Language arts, you probably know it as english class. Canadians have different terms for many things. lol KingdomKeyDarkside 04:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't really call it a flaw since I wasn't expecting anyone else to use it. Although, I could fix it now that I know you use it, you already have one that works for you so there's no point now. Ahh yes, English. I believe it actually was called Language Arts in elementary school but not anymore. --''James Havoc'' 04:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah. I could see the SSIC thing catching on though. I have that one that you made for me, which is awesome!KingdomKeyDarkside 05:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Think so? I mean, the only people who really know about it are you, me, LA, and Saxisai. --''James Havoc'' 05:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do. KingdomKeyDarkside 05:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! saw the blinking online sign and had to say hi. what's up?KingdomKeyDarkside 19:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Not much, I just finished up my school and my mom left to go to Nashville for 5 days. It's gonna be a pretty uneventful week (excluding Friday which is always eventful). Don' you just love the blinking status? :P --''James Havoc'' 19:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it's nice. I have the worst week ever. Exams every single flipping day. but I will try to be on here as much as I can... speaking of which... why are you on in the middle of the day? shouldnt you be at school? my exams are all in the mornings, so I have an excuse. :P KingdomKeyDarkside 19:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) pshh! I don’t go to actual school! :P I’m homeschooled. Much easier. You get to sleep in, choose your vacations. All that stuff. --''James Havoc'' 19:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I have this huge theory i just cooked up about all the stuff surrounding sora. I posted it on foutlet's forum page. if you know what goes on in BBS, then you're fine. If you don't, dont read it. you will be ruined. sora KingdomKeyDarkside 20:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) -covers eyes- NO MORE SPOILERS! I already had Terra’s storyline ruined. I’m sure it’s a good theory though. (Your theories are usually at least believable). --''James Havoc'' 20:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Meh, read it after you beat BBS. or spoil yourself. whichever comes first. I don't have a psp, and I don't intend to get one. so I spoiled myself after the game came out in japan. i remember I started visiting here when i was looking for info about 358/2 days, and I found a little too much (I knew the whole plot from foolishly reading the whole game page.). I hated myself for a week, until i got the game. three months later, I made my account. lol ps ven turns into a carrot. or does he? *dramatic music* KingdomKeyDarkside 20:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I don’t have a PSP either, but I will by the time BBS comes out. A carrot really?! :O --''James Havoc'' 20:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a carrot. and then terra puts him into a soup and Eraqus eats him while vanitas laughs. and aqua realizes that it was ven and kills terra. KingdomKeyDarkside 20:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) HEYO! KingdomKeyDarkside 04:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) HEYO! yourself! :P --''James Havoc'' 04:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Why did you ditch me earlier today? i tell you the "plot" of BBS and you're gone! what gives? KingdomKeyDarkside 04:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ehh, hehe *guilty face* Sorry, I was late for a dentist appointment. I didn't have time to tell you. =\ *feels ashamed* --''James Havoc'' 04:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. i don't mind. KingdomKeyDarkside 04:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) cool. :P --''James Havoc'' 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hehe... I just got an awesome award from randomnessity, and i beat the dustflier again. it's on my userpage if you want to see it. I helped him beat the dustflier so he can have sora. ps the SSIC thing is catching on. KingdomKeyDarkside 05:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) lol, nice! I'm beginning to think I'm a trend setter. The SSIC thing, and the blinking status's etc. --''James Havoc'' 05:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes you are. but I gave you the talk bubble award before you gave me the SSIC, so I may have inspired you on that. --KingdomKeyDarkside 05:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you get some credit on that. :P --''James Havoc'' 05:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) yaay credit! whats up? KingdomKeyDarkside 05:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Playing through FFVII again for kicks. You? --''James Havoc'' 05:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice. i'm just playing Days. some kid on the talk page wants a remake of it. KingdomKeyDarkside 05:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) you mean like Re:CoM? --''James Havoc'' 06:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Good, busy, but good. How about you? P.S. how'd you get your talk bubble to work on my page? :O --''James Havoc'' 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It's cool! =) Not much, just finished all of tomorrow's school work. (By the way, talk bubbles don't work on my page. stupid page.) --''James Havoc'' 03:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC)